Alérian 9 - Les mers ensanglantées 4
by iloveharlock
Summary: Alérian a décidé de porter le coup final à Elomène même, la Souveraine Noire des Erguls et soeur de Prométhium. Pour sauver les univers, le jeune homme est prêt à tout. Et qu'importe s'il doit disparaître sans s'être réconcilié avec son père ! Mais le futur est vraiment très loin de ce qu'Alérian peut imaginer ! Pour le pire et pour le meilleur !
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer _: Albator, Warius et leurs équipages appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres sont à moi

**1.**

\- Lieutenant Ludjinchraft !

\- A tes ordres, commandant Rheindenbach, fit le jeune homme blond en s'approchant d'Alérian.

\- Une fois que nous serons sur Râ-Metal je devrai y aller seul…

\- Je crois que je connais l'histoire avec tes talents particuliers, commandant ! Je t'attendrai, avec le _Starlight_ autant de temps que de nécessaire !

\- Merci, Oshryn.

\- Un souci, commandant ?

\- Je vous emmène tous une fois de plus à une destinée tragique…

\- Tu nous l'éviteras.

\- Merci de ta confiance, mais j'ai très peur quand même…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on te suit !

\- Ca veut dire quoi ? tressaillit Alérian.

\- Nous sommes avec toi, commandant, c'est tout !

\- Merci, fit à nouveau Alérian, la tête ailleurs et n'ayant pas touché à son thé parfumé.

\- Où allons-nous ? se permit d'interroger Oshryn. Les coordonnées de vol m'ont intrigué.

\- Râ-Metal.

\- Je ne connais pas…

\- Et moi j'ai peur d'en découvrir les secrets…

Oshryn se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu es sûr d'y découvrir ce que tu cherches ?

\- Il le faut ! Nous n'avons aucun moyen d'en finir avec les Erguls sinon, soupira Alérian.

\- Et sais-tu où aller pour ton Hochet ?

\- Maetel m'a parlé de la Tour Interdite.

\- Ah ben tiens, pourquoi je ne suis même pas surpris de ce nom ? grogna le second du _Starlight_. Laisse-moi deviner : personne n'y a été avant ta lubie ?

\- En effet. C'est une tour maudite et ceux des environs ne s'en approchent pas !

\- Je crains que ce ne soit pas une légende galactopolaine, remarqua Oshryn en rajoutant du sucre dans son thé et un peu d'eau chaude dans la tasse en verre de son ami. Il y a certaines de bonnes et tangibles raisons pour que ceux de Gun Frontier et des autres bleds ne viennent pas à cette Tour !

\- Si le Hochet est aussi puissant que l'a laissé entendre Maetel…

\- Il doit être également gardé, ajouta Oshryn, la mine préoccupée. Je ne suis pas sûr que tes étranges ailes suffisent à te protéger !

\- Il le faudra pourtant bien, gronda Alérian en martelant l'accoudoir de son fauteuil noir, je n'ai qu'elles !

\- Sois prudent !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Oshryn. Je tiens plus que jamais à ma peau. J'ai un petit bout pour lequel je dois vivre, ainsi qu'une compagne merveilleuse.

\- Ton bonheur fait plaisir à voir. C'est vraiment du gâchis que tu sois hétéro !

Alérian éclata de rire.

\- Merci de ton amitié, Oshryn.

Le jeune second du _Starlight_ tendit un bristol à son ami.

\- Oshryn ?

\- L'invitation à mon mariage avec mon ami ! Tu voudras bien être mon témoin ?

\- Ce sera un honneur, Oshryn !

* * *

Depuis son appartement Alérian observait Râ-Metal qui était en visuel depuis le matin.

« Dommage que je ne puisse aller boire un pot à Gun Frontier. Mais ça m'aurait trop filé le bourdon… Pourquoi est-ce que le passé est si douloureux et que je ne puisse y songer sans que mon cœur ne saigne ? Pourquoi donc est-ce que je doive faire une croix sur les seules quelques années que j'ai eues avec mon père. ».

Le jeune homme à la chevelure d'acajou où tranchait la mèche immaculée, passa la manche de sa tunique sur ses joues ruisselantes.

« Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, mon papa… Mais il m'est impossible de me représenter devant toi après tous mes propos… Tu ne me pardonneras jamais aussi… Mon bonheur m'a fait comprendre la monstruosité de ma conduite. Si Dana a pu m'absoudre, je devrais, mais rien n'est plus possible entre nous. J'ai tout saccagé ! ».

Alérian serra les poings.

\- J'ai un combat dont j'ignore tout à mener, marmonna-t-il. Mais il faut que je gagne, je dois emporter ce Hochet ! Il est impératif d'en finir avec la Souveraine Noire des Erguls, pour nos mondes sauvés et tous ceux encore sous leur coupe !

Alérian étreignit le pendentif en forme de rose à son cou, par-dessus son fil pull blanc d'uniforme.

« Quoi qui m'attende, quoi qu'il arrive, j'ai à le faire ! ».

Ouvrant ses ailes de libellule, le jeune homme se dématérialisa.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Alérian leva les yeux, examinant la Tour Maudite qui semblait surtout être un monceau d'épaves imbriquées les unes dans les autres.

« Ça ne ressemble à rien, et certainement pas à un lieu abritant un Hochet ! A la rigueur un Hochet maléfique, et c'est très exactement ce dont j'ai besoin en l'occurrence ! Par contre, ce dont je suis sûr c'est qu'on me laisse mettre la patte dessus de façon amicale. Et pour commencer, faudrait déjà que je puisse rentrer… ».

Agitant ses ailes, le jeune homme s'envola, cherchant à la fois une ouverture et un bout de métal où se poser.

* * *

Bien qu'il soit le Suprême des Erguls, Hograd ne pouvait que ressentir un soupçon de crainte devant les envolées rageuses de sa Souveraine.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as encore envoyé personne à la Tour Maudite ?

\- C'est un peu loin pour qu'une Chaloupe arrive à temps, s'excusa Hograd. En plus, si ce gosse ne sait pas ce qu'il cherche, Kromer et moi n'avons aucune idée de la manière dont le stopper, à moins de le tirer en plein vol !

\- Pourquoi plus aucune troupe ne surveillait la République Indépendante ? continua de hurler Elomène.

\- Par manque de troupes, intervint Kromer le Coordinateur des Drakkars. Nous avons perdu trois de nos bases les plus importantes. Sans la Symphora d'Orgueddon, il n'y a plus de régénération possible et nous ne pouvons plus produire de Drakkars. Ceux qui restent doivent patrouiller dans les univers que nous contrôlons encore !

\- Nous demeurons pour vous protéger, Majesté. Quoique ce gamin ramène de la Tour Maudite, nous ne lui permettrons pas de vous approcher !

\- Qu'il vienne au contraire, s'adoucit soudain la Souveraine Noire. Je maîtrise ces pouvoirs depuis des décennies, Rheindenbach ne fera pas le poids. Je ne suis pas une Symphora qu'il suffit d'atomiser !

\- Nous sommes là pour vous, Majesté, assura Kromer.

\- Oui, c'est bien la moindre des choses, grinça la Souveraine des Erguls en tournant le dos à ses subordonnés.

* * *

S'étant glissé par un trou de souris, Alérian s'était glissé dans la Tour Maudite, rampant, se hissant au milieu de l'enchevêtrement des épaves.

« Cet endroit est un foyer à microbes et à toutes les crasses inimaginables, sans compter que si j'ai le malheur de me faire la plus petite égratignure c'est la gangrène et la mort assurée avant d'avoir reçu une dose d'antibiotiques ! Mais de toute façon, s'il y a un gardien du Hochet, il me fera la peau tout autant que cet environnement qui tient davantage du dépotoir ! ».

Après avoir péniblement progressé durant un temps indéterminé, les lieux à peine éclairé par la lampe qu'il portait en pendentif, Alérian était parvenu au cœur d'une épave qui elle semblait presque nickel en comparaison des autres, plus vaste surtout.

« Pourquoi tout semble beaucoup trop calme ? Et à quoi il ressemble, ce fichu Hochet ! ? ».

Sa lampiote s'étant éteinte, Alérian étreignit son véritable pendentif en forme de rose qui tant de fois lui avait porté chance.

« Je sais que tu t'es vidée de toute énergie pour me sauver, maman, mais juste un petit coup de pouce ne serait pas de refus ! ».

Attiré vers un couloir latéral où une faible lueur s'était mise à clignoter, le jeune homme poursuivit son étrange déambulation au sein des épaves composant la Tour Maudite.

Parvenu dans une sorte d'immense salle, Alérian aperçut la colonne qui était la seule chose visible, de verre, avec une niche en son centre.

« Un Hochet ? Ça ressemble plutôt à une sorte de gros moulin à prières ou encore à un marteau… Pour le sortir d'ici j'en ai pour le reste de la journée ! ».

Mais prudent, le jeune homme s'approcha à pas de loup, redoutant ce qui pouvait lui tomber dessus pour l'empêcher d'emporter son trésor.

Parvenu auprès de la niche où le Hochet tournoyait lentement sur lui-même, il tendit la main pour s'en saisir, ce qui provoqua un éclair aveuglant dans toute la pièce.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Bien que son commandant soit revenu sans encombre, cela avait été avec un brin d'appréhension qu'il s'était présenté à son appartement.

Finissant de revêtir un uniforme, Alérian sorti de sa chambre.

\- Trois douches, et j'ai toujours l'impression d'être couvert de crasse…

\- Je peux t'assurer que tu es propre au possible. Sinon tu vas bien ?

Alérian prit la tasse de café servie par son second.

\- L'espace d'un instant j'ai redouté le pire quand il y a eu cette déflagration, avoua-t-il. Mais je me suis retrouvé à bord, ici, en parfaite sécurité.

\- Je ne m'en plaindrai pas !

\- Moi aussi, sourit Alérian.

Oshryn tourna la tête vers le Hochet encore posé au sol au milieu du salon.

\- C'est beaucoup plus grand qu'un hochet !

\- Oui, près d'un mètre de longueur, sans cet espèce de tourniquet à prières, marmonna machinalement Alérian en savourant son café et se gavant de muffins.

Oshryn se leva pour s'approcher de l'objet noir en métal.

\- Moi, je l'aurais plutôt qualifié de masse d'arme, fit le blond second du _Starlight_ en tendant la main vers le Hochet. Ouch !

\- Quoi donc, Oshryn ? Tu t'es fait mal ? s'inquiéta Alérian en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Oshryn jeta un regard interloqué à son commandant et ami.

\- Mais ça pèse des tonnes !

Alérian fronça les sourcils.

\- Non, je l'ai soulevé sans problème. Un peu lourd, oui, il fait son poids de métal, convient le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou, intrigué que son ami s'échine effectivement à faire bouger le Hochet du sol.

Se rapprochant, il s'en saisit et le souleva.

\- Voilà, qu'est-ce que je te disais !

Il le tendit à Oshryn mais ce dernier se retrouva le nez dans la moquette.

\- Et moi je persiste que ce truc n'est pas déplaçable !

\- Bizarre… Un de ces artifices surnaturels j'imagine. Au moins, on ne me le volera pas d'ici à ce que nous ayons retrouvé le Galaxy Express et que je comprenne comment me servir de ce truc !

Oshryn ricana.

\- Personne n'aurait envie de t'en délester, c'est bien trop moche !

Alérian éclata de rire, profondément soulagé d'avoir rempli la plus incongrue des missions.

* * *

Marina jeta un regard surpris à son amiral d'époux.

\- Tu as plus d'une heure de retard.

\- Désolée, ma mie. Des soucis de dernière minute.

\- Et le téléphone, banane ?

\- Je n'y ai plus songé…

Marina fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'y a-t-il donc qui te bouleverse à ce point ? interrogea-t-elle plus doucement alors qu'il prenait enfin place à table du restaurant.

\- On vient de perdre le _Starlight_.

Son épouse sursauta

\- Je n'ai entendu parler d'aucun combat ! ?

\- C'est bien cela souci, grommela Warius. Alérian et son Destroyer étaient partis pour un vol officieux, le gamin semblait avoir une bonne piste pour arriver à contrer la Souveraine Noire des Erguls. Son _Starlight_ était en orbite de Râ-Metal et pouf il a disparu des radars, n'a plus répondu aux appels pas plus qu'il n'a émis.

\- Voilà un bien curieux sortilège, commenta Marina.

\- Effectivement, je ne vois pas de meilleur terme. Alérian était parti pour une entreprise basée sur ses talents particuliers et il semble bien que ce monde inconnu n'a fait qu'une bouchée de lui…

\- Mais tu vas quand même rechercher son Destroyer ?

De la tête, Warius inclina positivement la tête.

\- La Flotte Indépendante ne peut pas se permettre qu'un de ses vaisseaux soit porté disparu sans aucune explication ! Je vais envoyer une patrouille d'exploration et de secours. Et puis…

Warius se mordit les lèvres alors que sa femme posait une main complice et apaisante sur son bras.

\- Et puis, tu dois l'apprendre à Albator !

\- Il ne va pas apprécier, et ce en dépit de tout ce qui les a séparés. Il va même accourir pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à son fils ! Et je n'ai aucune explication à lui fournir, pour le moment.

\- Ca va aller, assura Marina. Albator et Alérian savent se défendre, se battre. Quel que soit le piège dans lequel Alie soit tombé, il fera tout pour s'en sortir !

\- Je sais.

Mais ce furent préoccupés que les deux époux poursuivirent leur repas.


	4. Chapter 4

_Crédit _: Pline est une création de The Beautiful Cleopatra

**4.**

\- Tu as perdu mon fils ? ! vitupéra Albator depuis la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_, face à l'hologramme de l'amiral de la Flotte Indépendante.

\- Je te signale que c'est toi qu'il a quitté en premier, grinça en retour Warius.

\- Et il est allé se réfugier sous ton aile, tu avais à prendre soin de lui !

\- Alérian est un grand garçon, il a fondé sa propre famille. Et cela fait un moment qu'il dirige son propre Destroyer. Crois-moi, Albator, le commandant Rheindenbach n'a besoin ni de moi ni de toi !

\- Il a eu de l'avancement.

\- Il a été récompensé pour les services rendus !

\- Et où donc l'as-tu envoyé ? poursuivit le grand Pirate balafré avec virulence. Il n'avait absolument rien à faire en orbite de Râ-Metal, ce n'est même pas ton territoire !

\- Alérian est assez grand pour prendre ses propres initiatives, mais bien évidemment avec mon aval. Et je ne sais même pas s'il a réussi avant de disparaître de la mer d'étoiles !

\- C'est ton problème d'amiral, Alérian est un de tes petits soldats !

\- Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire, Albator ? préféra interroger Warius.

\- Je vais récupérer Clio puis je me dirige vers Râ-Metal. Et si Alérian a été là-bas ce ne peut qu'après s'être entretenu avec Maetel, je vais la harponner au passage elle aussi !

\- Préviens-moi si tu retrouves le petit. Moi je te tiens au courant de nos investigations.

\- J'y compte bien.

La communication terminée, Chalandra interrogea son fiancé.

\- Mais comment pourrais-tu bien résoudre le mystère de la disparation d'Alie ?

\- Aucune idée. Je trouverai bien en cours de route. Clio et Maetel pourront peut-être m'aider…

\- Je le souhaite, murmura la belle rousse, plus qu'angoissée au vu de la mine qu'il tirait.

* * *

Deux Jurassiens avaient étreint avec amitié et soulagement leur ami borgne et balafré.

\- On commençait à désespérer de te revoir !

\- Je ne t'aurais jamais laissée. Enfin, si tu es toujours d'accord de faire un bout de chemin avec moi ?

\- La question ne se pose même pas ! Et je perçois d'ici le bonheur de Chalandra ! Toutes mes félicitations, Albator.

\- Merci. Mais ce bonheur est plus fragile que jamais. Je pouvais m'accommoder de la haine d'Alérian, pas qu'il soit porté disparu alors que son cœur à lui aussi venait d'être comblé !

\- Je suis honorée que tu sois venue me rechercher.

Clio se tourna vers Pline.

\- Je repars, papa.

\- Bon voyage. Ma bénédiction t'accompagne.

* * *

N'emportant qu'un petit baluchon, Clio suivit le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ jusqu'au spacewolf devant le ramener à son cuirassé.

\- Toujours décidé, Albator ? questionna Toshiro.

\- Il n'y a que Maetel qui puisse me donner l'ébauche d'une piste. Tu lui as envoyé le signal de contact ?

\- Il est parti depuis que Warius t'a informé de la disparition du petit.

\- Merci, Toshy. Une réponse ?

\- Pas encore.

D'un mouvement rageur le grand Pirate balafré donna un coup de plusieurs degrés à sa barre en bois.

\- Maetel n'est pourtant pas du genre à nous laisser dans l'attente. Ce silence prolongé ne lui ressemble pas.

\- Elle aurait donc envoyé Alérian vers Râ-Metal, et c'est là que le gosse a disparu. Elle ne doit pas se sentir bien, remarqua Chalandra.

\- Toi, tu ne connais absolument pas Maetel ! gronda Albator. Elle peut pleurer des massacres tout comme elle peut en évoquer voire y assister sans trahir la moindre émotion – sa vie est aussi éternelle que ses voyages, elle est blindée ! Et ce n'est certainement pas un petit Pirate qui pourrait l'impressionner !

\- Comme si tu étais le premier venu ! protesta encore Chalandra.

\- Tu es un amour. Mais crois-moi, Chalandra, pour la nièce d'Elomène il n'y a rien ni personne qui ne lui fera peur.

\- Je ne suis pas très sûre d'avoir si hâte de la rencontrer…

\- Tu pourras rester dans notre appartement.

\- C'est toi le véritable amour.

Depuis le fauteuil où elle se tenait, Clio observa le couple du coin de l'œil, silencieuse, savourant sa bouteille d'alcool blanc, son cœur de télépathe battant à l'unisson des leurs.


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Après être demeuré un long moment auprès du préposé aux communications, le second du _Starlight_ revint auprès de son commandant.

\- Toutes les vérifications ont été faites, deux fois. Nous sommes dans la totale incapacité d'émettre ou de recevoir. Et pourtant, nos systèmes sont parfaitement opérationnels.

\- Juste les communications, alors ? insista Alérian en triturant sa mèche blanche. On peut toujours détecter les objets volants en approche et utiliser nos armes.

\- Affirmatif !

\- Bon, c'est toujours ça.

\- Nous poursuivons notre route vers la République ?

\- Oui. Quelque chose me dit que nous n'allons pas tarder à revoir Maetel !

* * *

Gracieusement, le Destroyer s'était rangé à côté du Galaxy Express, lui avait lancé son tube d'arrimage et Alérian s'était précipité à bord du train à vapeur.

\- Je l'ai Maetel !

\- Oui, bonjour à toi aussi, Alérian, fit la blonde jeune femme en lui désignant la banquette en face de la sienne. Mais, je n'en doutais pas un instant ! Attraper le Hochet, c'est si facile !

\- Cela l'a beaucoup trop été, admit le jeune homme balafré à la crinière d'acajou. Je m'attendais au pire avec ce flash aveuglante, genre à être foudroyé sur place !

\- Il y a eu un peu de ça. Tu comprendras plus tard. Que me veux-tu ?

\- Maetel, j'ai le Hochet, mais je n'ai aucune idée de la façon dont le faire fonctionner. Le moulinet ne bouge pas d'un poil. Et puis, pourquoi suis-je le seul à pouvoir le soulever ? Même mes Mécanoïdes n'y sont pas parvenus !

\- Demande à tes ailes !

\- Je m'en doutais, en effet. Alors, il marche comment ton Hochet ?

\- A toi de le découvrir ! rétorqua simplement, et de façon très agaçante, Maetel !

\- Formi… Sans vouloir avoir l'air d'insister je crains que le temps ne soit compté. Même s'il n'y a eu ni gardien ni sécurité je suis certain que ta tante sait que j'ai le Hochet… Un moment, j'ai même pensé que cet éclair allait m'amener à elle directement, ce qui aurait été amplement prématuré pour moi, mais qui lui aurait permis de me dégommer sans coup férir ! Maetel, qu'à fait ce flash quand j'ai saisi le Hochet ?

\- Chaque chose en son temps.

\- Le temps ne signifie peut-être rien pour toi et les régénérations successives de ton esprit dans un corps identique, mais moi je n'ai qu'une seule vie et elle m'est d'autant plus précieuse.

De la tête Maetel eut un signe d'acquiescement.

\- Il en va ainsi pour les espèces dont la durée de vie est limitée. C'est ce que la plupart de ceux qui donneraient tout pour un corps mécanisé ne comprennent pas. Ils pensent que l'éternité est un don précieux alors qu'il ne s'agit que d'une malédiction. Mais je m'en suis accommodée, je m'en suis même servie pour des desseins que j'espère plus nobles que ceux auxquels ma mère me destinait.

\- Je ne suis pas ton psychanalyste, gronda assez sèchement Alérian. Tu ne réponds jamais aux questions ?

\- Seulement quand c'est nécessaire.

Maetel se pencha légèrement vers son jeune interlocuteur dont les prunelles d'émeraude flamboyaient de rage.

\- Ne m'en veux pas, Alérian mais je n'ai tout simplement pas le droit d'influer plus sur ta destinée.

\- J'aimerais autant qu'elle soit longue au lieu de risquer de se terminer prématurément !

\- Tu es de la lignée des balafrés les plus célèbres de tous les mondes, et des plus sous-estimés car la majorité de vos exploits demeurent confidentiels voire officieux !

\- Mon père ne le sait que trop.

Le jeune homme eut un profond soupir, sa colère s'estompant en comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de la rencontre dont il attendait tant !

Alérian se leva.

\- Je ne vais pas t'importuner plus longtemps. Je vais donc chercher par moi-même bien que je n'aie aucune idée de par quel bout commencer ! Je suppose que je ne te reverrai jamais ?

\- Pourquoi cela ? frémit la jeune femme tout de noir vêtue.

\- Si je parviens à arrêter Elomène, ta tante, tu ne me pardonneras jamais ! Je comprendrai. Et puis…

\- Oui ?

\- Et puis, si comme en toute vraisemblance c'est elle qui l'emporte, nous nos routes ne se croiseront effectivement plus

Honorant en réflexe son hôtesse d'un salut militaire parfait, Alérian se retira.

* * *

Le train au vol sans fin reparti, le contrôleur petit et rondouillard, la casquette profondément rabattue sur son visage, trottina jusqu'à son unique passagère.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi nous nous sommes arrêtés à côté de quelque chose d'inexistant ? Et à qui donc parliez-vous, à ce fantôme sur lequel les portes se sont ouvertes ?

\- Compliqué, et j'ignore s'il y a une solution. Et surtout, comment pourrai-je bien apprendre cela à son père ! ?

Maetel laissa alors échapper une larme.


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Le Hochet en travers des cuisses, Alérian l'examinait une fois de plus.

\- Mais comment donc peux-tu bien te mettre en mouvement, que les cycles du temps se déclenchent ? ! Je dois absolument le comprendre, et le maîtriser, avant d'être face à Elomène !

Le jeune homme tâta la pièce de métal noire, l'effleurant sous toutes ses aspérités, poussant là où il pensait pouvoir le faire, mais à nouveau rien ne se produisit.

\- Bon, une chose à la fois, je suppose… Mais la patience ne sera jamais mon fort !

Quittant son fauteuil, il alla enfoncer un bouton d'appel sur sa console de communications internes au Destroyer.

\- Oshryn !

\- J'arrive, commandant !

Quelques instants plus tard, le second du _Starlight_ s'annonçait à l'appartement de son supérieur.

\- A tes ordres. Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas averti que nous allions croiser l'_Arcadia _?

Oshryn ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Mais nos scans ne captent aucun cuirassé en approche ! Sinon tu auras sans nul doute même prévenu avant moi !

Oshryn fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te donne la certitude que… ?

\- Je le sens, il n'est pas loin ! Techniciens aux radars en alerte maximale, je veux pouvoir me préparer à la rencontre dont je ne veux pas, mais je n'ai pas le choix…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il a encore quelques molécules de mon sang en lui, ça peut m'aider. Sinon crois-bien que jamais je ne voudrais reprendre contact avec lui !

\- Il en sera fait selon tes désirs, commandant !

\- Merci. Je ne te retiens pas, Oshryn.

A nouveau seul, Alérian soupira.

« Bien que des mois se soient écoulés, je ne suis toujours pas prêt à me retrouver face à toi, papa… J'ai toujours autant envie de t'étreindre que de te buter ! ».

* * *

Le second du _Starlight_ attendit la confirmation sur sa console.

\- _Arcadia_ en contact visuel, commandant ! annonça-t-il dans son oreillette.

\- Enfin. On va pouvoir tenter la communication, à l'ancienne. Lieutenant Ludjinchraft, envoyez les signaux lumineux codés de contact visuel galactique !

\- A vos ordres.

* * *

D'un doigt nerveux, Albator tapotait l'une des poignées de sa grande barre en bois.

\- Toujours rien du 999 ?

\- Je suis désolé, fit l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.

\- Là, ça commence vraiment à me gonfler ! Une fois que je verrai cette oiselle de mauvais augure je lui tordrai le cou !

\- Voilà qui va bien t'aider ! ironisa Toshiro.

\- Au moins ça me défoulera !

\- Brillante idée, persifla à son tour Clio.

\- J'ai mes méthodes, gronda le grand Pirate balafré.

\- On sait, glissa Chalandra en lui serrant fugitivement la main.

Albator soupira.

\- Si seulement on avait un signal, murmura-t-il, peiné au possible.

* * *

Alérian aurait trépigné sur place, râlé et frappé quelques objets, s'il n'avait été sur sa passerelle !

\- On dirait que ce vieux fou ne veut pas plus me parler que moi ! C'est totalement honteux de ne même pas avoir l'élémentaire politesse de nous répondre même par signaux lumineux !

\- Tes directives, commandant ? s'enquit Oshryn.

Le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou soupira.

\- On fonce sur l'_Arcadia_, on l'attaque !

\- Commandant ! protesta Oshryn. Alérian c'est ton père !

\- Lui Pirate, moi Militaire, l'équation est simple ! Et bien que je sois bon aux maths, j'ai la simple envie de la résoudre une bonne fois pour toutes ! Cap droit sur l'_Arcadia _!

\- A tes ordres, souffla le blond second du _Starlight_.

Alérian eut un sourire, plutôt détendu dans son fauteuil noir de commandement.

Le _Starlight_ s'apprêta alors à percuter l'_Arcadia_ par son travers tribord.

* * *

\- Nous l'avons évité de justesse, commandant, se réjouit presque Oshryn. Soulagé de ces coordonnées d'évitement de dernier instant !

Alérian s'était dressé avec panique.

\- C'est pire encore, Oshryn, gémit-il. L'_Arcadia_ n'a pas voulu nous éviter pour la simple raison qu'il ne nous a pas vus… Oshryn, je comprends ce qui s'est passé à la Tour Maudite… Nous sommes invisibles, nous avons disparu de la mer d'étoiles, le Hochet nous a tous fait disparaître !


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Sans avoir été convoqué, Oshryn était venu à l'appartement de son commandant.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Effondré dans un des fauteuils de son salon, la tête dans les mains, Alérian ricana d'une voix brisée.

\- Parfaitement ! Je nous ai fait disparaître, devenir invisible à tous les tiers, et je ne peux rien dire à mon père…

\- Tu ne voulais pas lui parler de toute façon. Je me trompe ?

\- Oui ! hurla Alérian. Oui, je devais lui parler, que je le veuille ou non… Et il n'y a rien eu de possible ! Et je ne pourrai sans doute jamais savoir s'il est envisageable qu'on se retrouve… Quant à toi je t'ai privé de ton retour, de ton mariage… J'ai privé tous ceux cet équipage de retrouver les leurs. Je comprendrais une mutinerie, je ne m'y révolterais même pas à mon tour !

\- Alie, commandant, aucun de nous !

\- Le maître d'équipage ne t'aurait rien confié ? glissa Alérian en flûtant un nouveau verre de vin rouge.

\- C'est vrai que la vérité en a déstabilisé plus d'un, avoua à contrecœur le second du _Starlight_. L'équipage a peur mais il ne réalise pas encore.

\- Mais quand il comprendra, soupira Alérian. Nous sommes pires que des morts-vivants ! C'est de ma faute et je ne peux rien y changer… Tu me hais, Oshryn ?

\- Je t'aime bien trop pour t'en vouloir !

Alérian leva les yeux sur son second.

\- Et ton fiancé ?

\- Je l'aime bien plus encore, de toutes mes fibres ! Mais ta peine me déchire le cœur !

\- Merci…

\- Toujours retour à Déa de notre République Indépendante ? s'enquit le jeune homme blond.

\- Oui. Il me faudra bien ce voyage pour tenter de comprendre comment s'agite ce maudit Hochet !

\- Et si tu ne découvrais pas…

\- Je ne veux pas l'envisager !

Le visage d'Oshryn s'élargir d'un sourire.

\- Tu es bien le fils de ton père !

\- Je l'ai compris bien trop tard, gémit Alérian en se tordant les mains. Il n'était dès lors que normal que Chalandra nous aime tous les deux ! Elle a choisi… Je n'ai pas eu la sagesse ou même la simple décence d'accepter sa décision d'être à mon père ! Et je ne pourrai jamais plus me faire pardonner !

Alérian vida le verre qu'il s'était à nouveau servi.

\- Toi, tu bois beaucoup trop en service, commandant…

\- Il ne me reste que ça, avant que nous ne dérivions à jamais entre les mondes dont nous ne faisons plus partie… Laisse-moi, Oshryn, je ne t'ai pas prié de venir…

\- Je ressens tes émotions, je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul dans de tels moments !

\- Merci…

\- Mais je ne peux rester ?

Alérian esquissa un sourire d'excuse.

\- Désolé, je demeure entièrement hétéro, bien que si tu ne rejoins pas ton fiancé je ne retrouverai jamais ma famille…

\- Je retourne à mes quartiers. Appelle, ou pas, si tu as besoin, commandant.

\- Merci, Oshryn.

\- Un « merci » lourd de sens. A mon tour de demander « pourquoi » ?

\- Pour ne pas avoir tenté ta chance.

\- Alie, je te respecte bien trop que pour avoir même avoir eu la fugitive pensée d'abuser de toi !

\- Merci, Oshryn !

\- Avec tout mon amour, fit encore le jeune homme blond en déposant un rapide baiser sur le dos de la main de celui qui ne serait jamais que son ami.

* * *

Après avoir ordonné à chacun de ses membres d'équipage d'enregistrer un chronométré message d'adieu aux proches, Alérian s'y était collé en dernier.

\- Courage, murmura simplement Oshryn en lui étreignant amicalement l'épaule.

Alérian s'assit sur le haut tabouret face à la caméra, se raclant la gorge, ému au possible, ne sachant en fait que dire, songeant enfin à ses sentiments les plus profonds.

Il se raidit afin de demeurer le plus digne possible.

\- Si ce sont les derniers mots d'Alérian Rheindenbach, commandant du _Starlight_, enfant de la Terre, fils de Maya Rheindenbach et d'Albator Von Rudelheim, je fais mes adieux à ce monde parallèle où nous avons projeté par mon unique faute ! Je me joints à tous ceux à bord pour vous présenter mes excuses de disparaître. J'aurais aimé mener le combat à son terme contre les Erguls, mais je ne peux plus rien… J'ai le Hochet mais je ne sais pas m'en servir, je ne saurai pas non plus sauver nos univers ! J'en suis désolé, pardonnez-moi. Mais je n'en peux plus… Mon équipage et moi allons lentement mourir, invisibles… Danéïre, notre petit, adieu.

Et du bout de son doigt ganté, Alérian interrompit l'enregistrement.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Errant dans la mer d'étoiles sinon inhospitalière au possible, Albator perdait ses maigres espoirs les uns après les autres.

Chalandra étreignit les épaules de l'homme de sa vie.

\- Tu devrais te servir un verre de vin, murmura-t-elle.

\- Nos réserves s'amenuisent. Il faut garder cet alcool pour Clio !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Nous arriverons bientôt à l'une des stations spatiales abritant un _Metal Bloody Saloon_ de Bob. Nous y ferons le plein, tous alcools confondus !

\- Ça me fait plaisir.

\- De savoir ton fiancé défoncé ?

\- Tu fonctionnes aussi bien clean que stone ! Tu es un Pirate et un guerrier de fureur !

\- Merci…

Chalandra passa sa main dans les boucles brunes de son fiancé, les repoussant, pour dégager son visage, mais il la repoussa pour les ramener rageusement sur son bandeau et sa joue balafrée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te mine, te détruit, mon amour ?

\- Là, j'espérais fugitivement que j'aurais retrouvé mon fils… Et si seulement Maetel me disait enfin ce qu'elle sait ! Je suis à bout…

\- Et tu ne pourras jamais être à notre mariage sans Alie, qu'il t'adoube ou te haies ! ? Je me trompe ?

\- Oui…

Chalandra déposa un baiser passionné sur les lèvres de l'homme de sa vie.

\- Je t'aime… Mais tu n'épouseras jamais…

Ignorant les derniers mots de la sublime jeune femme rousse, Albator se leva pour se planter devant sa baie vitrée, fixant la mer d'étoiles.

\- Mon fils est là, quelque part… Qu'il me fustige ou passe au pardon, je ne sais rien… J'espérais malgré tout un signe… Alérian est tout pour moi ! Rien à signaler, Toshiro ?

\- Non, l'univers est parfaitement sécurisé ! Aucune attaque possible.

* * *

Invisible, indétectable, le _Starlight_ était passé sous le nez de l'_Arcadia _!

Seul dans son appartement, Alérian s'était écroulé une fois de plus d'émotions et de détresse.

\- Je suis le commandant de ce _Starlight_ mais je ne peux ramener personne… Je suis perdu, à tous points de vue… Je les ai perdus et c'est la pire des tortures !

Alérian se dirigea vers le Hochet, lui donnant un bon coup de pieds !

\- Tu vas fonctionner, vieille et antique saloperie ! ?

Mais, sans aucune surprise, le Hochet demeura insensible, froid, de métal.

\- Bien, j'ai tellement lu… Est-ce que ça pourrait marcher ?… Après tout, vu que nous avons disparus, il ne me reste peut-être que cela…

Allé dans sa salle de bain, Alérian en revint avec un rasoir antique, et s'en trancha les veines.

Albator frémit de tout son être, Chalandra et Clio se précipitant vers lui.

\- Albator !

\- Alérian se meurt, je le sens et je ne peux rien faire… Je ne sais même pas où il est !

\- Albator ! hurlèrent encore sa fiancée et la Jurassienne.

\- Alérian, je suis là, je veux que toutes ces horreurs finissent, je veux qu'on en parle ! Alérian ! ?

\- Albator… murmura Chalandra, mais pas assez rapide avant que le grand Pirate balafré ne s'effondre, inconscient.

* * *

Agenouillé au bord de sa baignoire, ayant fait couler un max d'eau chaude, Alérian y avait plongé ses mains.

\- Si rien de ce que je suis ne peut aider mon équipage, je dois le faire pour que tout se termine…

\- Alie ! aboya Oshryn.

\- Je ne t'ai pas sonné.

\- Mais je me doutais que…

\- C'est fini, la ferme, Oshryn !

Et Alérian laissa ses poignets entaillés plongés dans l'eau chaude.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Alérian soupira.

\- Même dans la mort je ne pourrai être tranquille ? Je le savais déjà… Mais à ce point !

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Papa, tu n'avais pas à m'y rejoindre !

\- C'était la seule option, si j'ai bien compris ?

\- Tu n'as rien capté, papy ! Tu étais le seul à pouvoir demeurer en vie pour mon petit !

\- Je ne le voulais, pas sans toi !

\- La ferme vieil abruti ! Il n'y avait plus que toi pour mon bébé !

\- Non, ton enfant n'a besoin que de toi, de son papa ! Alie, tu n'as pas à quitter cette vie !

\- Je suis trop fatigué, il n'y a plus que cette option… Mais toi, pourquoi ?

Alérian tressaillit.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as fini par faire la même chose ?

\- Alie, nous ne cesserons jamais d'être connectés !

\- Papa, tu avais Chalandra, elle t'aime et toi aussi !

\- Allie, tu as Dana et votre petit !

Alérian gémit.

\- Mais j'ai tout sacrifié et tout perdu, en quelques instants seulement. Il ne me restait qu'une soluce, pour tous…

\- Connard !

\- Papa ?

\- Tu meurs, brillante idée. Et ensuite ?

Alérian ricana.

\- Toi aussi tes poignets en sang, c'est mieux ? Tu es aussi dans les choux que moi… Que reste-t-il comme sortie pour nous deux ?

Albator soupira.

\- Je suis mort ? Je redoutais d'en arriver aussi loin… Je ne le voulais pas, pas pour Chalandra !

\- Foutu, Pirate, persifla Alérian. Toi et ton sens du sacrifice, tu me gonfles !

Alérian hoqueta, se plia en deux, vomissant du sang.

\- Alie !

Le jeune homme soupira, les larmes aux yeux, frémissant de tout son être.

\- Papa, toi et moi sommes entre vie et mort, et moi j'arrive encore à agoniser…

\- Pourquoi ! ?

\- Comme si je le savais ?

\- Alie, si je pouvais donner ma vie pour la tienne ! ?

\- La ferme. Ta vie est pour Chalandra. Il n'y a que pour elle que tu pourrais te sacrifier…

\- Alie, que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Si seulement je le comprenais… J'ai ce foutu Hochet, je ne sais pas comment le faire fonctionner, et j'ai juste réussi à faire disparaître mon _Starlight_ de la mer d'étoiles… J'ai même essayé de t'attaquer, mais je n'ai pas pu… Abandonne-moi, papa.

\- Jamais !

\- Fous-moi le camp !

\- Jamais !

\- Dégage ! hurla Alérian en envoyant de toutes ses forces son poing dans la mâchoire de son père.

* * *

\- J'ai réussi ?

\- Quoi donc, commandant ? Je t'ai juste récupéré évanoui dans tes appartements !

* * *

Albator ouvrit un œil.

\- J'ai réussi ?

\- Quoi donc ? s'étonnèrent Chalandra et Clio.

\- Alie ?

\- Alérian est perdu dans la mer d'étoiles, murmura Toshiro. Je suis désolé, mon ami.

* * *

Alérian jeta un regard furieux aux perfusions de sang.

\- Je n'en veux pas !

\- Alie, c'est ta seule chance de survie, hoqueta Oshryn. Il te faut du sang, tu ne survivras pas sans…

\- Vas te faire foutre !

\- Et toi, ta gueule !

Oshryn soupira.

\- Il va vivre, doctoresse ?

\- Oh oui, avec toutes les pochettes de perfusions de sang que je vais lui donner !

\- Merci. Mais il ne fallait pas… Je dois juste retourner là-bas… marmonna Alérian.

\- Commandant, Alie ! ?

Mais dans un geste de fureur absolue, Aléria arracha les perfusions.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

\- Je peux te laisser, tu ne vas plus rien faire d'inconsidéré ?

\- Fous-moi la paix, Oshryn !

\- Je dois aller sur la passerelle. Et je veux te retrouver dans ce lit à mon retour ! Compris ?

\- Va-t'en !

Ne pouvant se dérober à son rôle, à son service aux commandes du _Starlight_, Oshryn Ludjinchraft se retira.

Son second et ami sorti, Alérian quitta lentement son lit.

\- Mais pourquoi on m'arrête toujours dans mes intentions ? Je n'avais nulle envie de me suicider !

Se traînant jusqu'au Hochet le jeune homme arracha les bandages de ses poignets, faisant sauter les points, le sang coulant à nouveau sur l'objet de métal inanimé.

\- Vas-y, vis enfin, satané Hochet, je n'ai que cela à te donner !

Epuisé par trop de sang perdu, Alérian perdit connaissance.

* * *

\- Papa…

\- Si seulement j'avais pu partager ce sacrifice, mon garçon…

Dans le nouveau délire généré par son évanouissement, Alérian sourit à son père.

\- Et si cela pouvait être la réalité, que nous soyons à nouveau réunis et complices. Je donnerais tout en ce sens !

Albator passa une main tendre sur la joue balafrée de son fils.

\- Je partage ton sentiment. Mais nous ne pourrons nous retrouver que dans notre réalité, nos consciences, pas dans ce rêve ! En revanche, là je peux être à tes côtés !

Albator jeta un regard au Hochet qui semblait à présent devenu de cristal, lumineux, étincelant, rassurant presque.

\- Le voilà, il est réveillé, il est tien, Alie !

\- Formi… Mais je ne sais toujours pas comment le faire fonctionner !

\- Cela viendra aussi, mon grand et unique amour !

\- Merci, papa. Et toi, ça va ?

\- On va s'occuper de moi. Et toi tu as tes amis également à ce bord !

\- Pas aussi précieuses que ne le sont à ton cœur Clio et Chalandra.

Les paupières du jeune homme battirent précipitamment.

\- Comme j'aimerais me réconcilier avec toi dans la vraie vie, mais je n'en ai pas le courage ou les couilles… Et j'ai un autre combat à mener, et je préfère que tu ne sois pas présent, tu n'aurais aucune chance, moi j'ai à peine l'ombre d'une et tu viens de me le rappeler…

\- Alie…

\- Adieu, mon papa, dans cette non-vie ou dans la vraie !

Le jeune homme s'effondra à nouveau.

* * *

Oshryn passa une main qu'il espérait apaisante sur le front de son commandant d'ami.

\- Comment va-t-il, Eldong ?

\- Il a encore perdu tant de sang… Même avec les perfusions c'est incertain de le sauver, après tous ces chocs pour son organisme.

\- Il va se réveiller ?

\- Non, pas avant un bon moment, il a bien trop sombré. Je suis désolé.

\- Merci, fit Oshryn à l'adresse du Doc Mécanoïde. Je peux rester auprès de lui ?

\- Bien sûr. Il ne vous entend pas, mais son esprit appréciera une amitié.

Oshryn glissa à nouveau dans les boucles d'acajou, les dégageant d'un front glacé.

\- Alie, qu'as-tu donc voulu faire, encore et encore ? Oh, mon pauvre ami, mon amour !

Les larmes aux yeux, Oshryn se garda néanmoins de tout mouvement plus avant vers son ami, se contentant d'effleurer sa main.

* * *

Plus spectre que jamais, Alérian se retrouva dans son appartement.

\- Maintenant, foutu Hochet tu vas me faire le plaisir de réagir, d'obéir, et de fonctionner !

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la masse de métal.

\- On dirait que tu es vraiment devenu de cristal, toi…

Alérian donna un coup de pied au Hochet.

\- Mais je ne sais toujours pas comment tu vas bien pouvoir te mettre en route !

Le jeune homme ramassa le Hochet, le dressant devant lui.

\- Joli, comme une œuvre d'art à présent, et toujours aussi inutile ! Saleté de colifichet de bas étage !

Secouant le Hochet, Alérian vit alors le Moulinet s'ouvrir, cliqueter, tournoyer.

\- Je le savais, mon sang…


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Au repos forcé, son organisme de toute façon bien trop éprouvé que pour répondre aux idées de son cerveau, Alérian avait fini par trouver de l'agrément à l'inaction !

\- Ton père est décidément aussi givré que toi ! commenta Oshryn qui passait avec lui la plupart de son temps libre. Sur une intuition il s'est lui aussi tailladé les veines pour te rejoindre.

Le jeune homme blond fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui, vous avez vraiment une étrange logique, vous les balafrés, reprit-il. Ton père s'est approché des portes de la mort pour t'enjoindre de ne pas mourir !

\- Etrange pas de deux, en effet, reconnut Alérian. On a même réussi à se parler, bien que je lui aie fichu mon poing dans la tronche, ce qui n'a fait que renforcer sa détermination à ne pas me laisser mourir ! Il n'avait rien compris, comme toi et la Doctoresse : je n'ai jamais voulu attenter à mes jours, mais je devais verser du sang pour ranimer le Hochet !

\- Sacrée transformation, fit Oshryn. Mais toujours impossible à faire bouger pour un seul d'entre nous.

Le second du _Starlight_ fourragea dans sa crinière claire.

\- Et quelles sont tes intentions suivantes ? Rien de bien réjouissant, je le crains. A quoi vas-tu donc t'exposer cette fois-ci ?

\- Ce qui a toujours été mon dernier projet en date : me mesurer à Elomène !

\- C'est de la folie, Alérian ! hurla presque Oshryn qui aurait été très tenté de bondir sur ses pieds pour le secouer d'importance s'il n'avait été dans un si piètre état de santé !

\- Il n'y a plus d'autre moyen, objecta Alérian, avec une implacable logique. Les Erguls sont encore trop nombreux, trop dispersés aussi, et nous n'aurions pas assez d'une seule vie pour avoir l'ascendant sur eux. Ils sont pareils à ces Ruches qui se promènent dans les univers, et il faut écraser la tête de leur Reine Noire !

\- J'espère qu'il te sera possible de réussir…

\- Et moi donc !

Oshryn se frotta le bout du nez.

\- Si tu l'emportes, on redeviendra visibles ?

\- Le Hochet n'a pas du tout apprécié que je m'empare de lui, m'a puni, et nous tous au passage. Une fois qu'il aura rempli l'office auquel je le destine, il n'aura plus de raison de m'en vouloir. Enfin, c'est ainsi que je vois les choses !

\- Ca se tient. Mais d'ici là, repose-toi, compris ?

\- Plus de souci, Oshryn.

* * *

Clio déposa devant son ami borgne et balafré le verre de vin qu'elle venait de lui servir.

\- Ces visions, elles sont de bon augure, pas vrai ? fit-elle.

\- Comment cela ? grogna Albator, curieusement sur la défensive.

\- Tu ne veux pas t'illusionner, pour ne pas souffrir davantage si ton fugitif espoir était déçu ! poursuivit la Jurassienne.

\- Dans ces délires dus au choc de tout le sang perdu, Alie et moi on se parlait, on s'affrontait aussi, il m'a repoussé, mais j'ai quand même réussi à le sauver. Je ne saurai sans doute jamais pourquoi il a voulu se suicider, et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé !

\- Je suis sûre que maintenant le gamin se remet lui aussi. Il a dû tenter quelque chose pour porter un nouveau coup aux Erguls. Avec un peu de chance, nous en aurons peut-être prochainement les échos ?

\- Je l'espère…

\- Albator, comment peux-tu être si abattu ? Toi qui es l'incarnation même de l'espoir ! Tu as mené de bout en bout les affrontements contre les Erguls, même quand ton physique te trahissait. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de ne pas baisser les bras, pas maintenant !

\- Si jamais Alie et moi nous nous retrouvons physiquement face à face, je ne supporterais pas qu'il me rejette une fois encore…

Albator soupira, massant machinalement ses poignets bandés.

\- Alie est ce que j'ai de plus précieux dans la vie, le cadeau que je n'espérais pas. Et par ma faute notre complicité a volé en éclats.

\- Pas tant que cela, remarqua doucement Clio. Tu as perçu sa détresse, vous êtes toujours connecté, et tu as volé à son secours !

\- Bien sûr, il le fallait, c'est mon enfant !

\- Et depuis tous ces mois Alérian a été comblé, ses ressentiments envers toi n'ont pu que s'atténuer, s'éteindre même. Oh oui, vous allez réellement vous regarder à nouveau dans les yeux et vous vous expliquerez enfin. Il aime Danéïre, tu aimes Chalandra, il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que vous vous déchiriez ! Et Chalandra et moi serons aux premières loges pour votre réconciliation !

\- Puisses-tu dire vrai, murmura encore Albator.

Mais il détourna la tête pour que son amie ne voie pas son œil empli de larmes.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

\- Commandant sur la passerelle, annonça Oshryn en se levant de son poste pour saluer.

Le jeune homme blond haussa un sourcil surpris à la vue de son ami et supérieur qui n'arborait pas son uniforme habituel – bien que la Doctoresse l'ait déclaré bon pour le service – mais une tenue noire, le ceinturon soutenant son cosmogun serré à ses hanches, et tenant à la main le Hochet de cristal.

\- Tu y vas…

\- Oui, le moment de vérité est arrivé ! Si je dois utiliser le Hochet contre Elomène il devrait me permettre d'être visible à ses yeux !

\- Là, j'aurais soudain préféré que tu demeures invisible, avoua le second du _Starlight_. En frappant en premier, et des coulisses, là tu aurais eu une véritable chance !

\- J'ai à me battre à la loyale, bien qu'Elomène soit tout sauf honnête aux combats au vu de toutes les traîtrises commises par ses Erguls et qu'elle n'a pu qu'avaliser !

\- Mais, comment vas-tu la trouver, la rejoindre ? s'étonna Oshryn.

\- Elle meurt d'envie d'en finir avec moi, avec autant de rage que j'en ai à son égard ! rugit Alérian en secouant ses boucles d'acajou. Crois-moi, Oshryn, nous allons être attirés l'un vers l'autre comme des aimants. Et il y a fort à parier que le Hochet va y être pour quelque chose !

\- Fais ce que tu dois, commandant. Nous on t'attendra ici !

\- Très bien. Je ne serai pas long. Je reviens dans quelques minutes !

* * *

Venus au quotidien rapport, Hograd et Kromer avaient vu leur Souveraine Noire tressaillir de fureur, mais pour la première fois depuis bien des semaines ce n'étaient pas eu la cible de son ire.

\- Cette saleté d'engeance Humaine dont vous n'êtes jamais venu à bout a réussi à ranimer le Hochet du Temps ! Il vient ici, je l'attire comme une flamme le papillon de nuit ! Mais il pourra jouer autant qu'il le voudra des moulinets temporels, je suis immortelle ! Je suis prête depuis longtemps alors que lui ne le sera jamais ! A présent, retirez-vous, laissez-moi mener mon combat !

Et elle éclata de rire.

* * *

Ses ailes de libellule grandes ouvertes, Alérian se matérialisa sous le dôme qui tenait lieu de salle du trône à la Reine des Erguls.

\- Il est temps que nous en finissions une bonne fois pour toutes, entre toi et moi, comme cela devrait l'être dans toute guerre au lieu de faire des milliers, des millions de victimes dans les deux rangs ! jeta-t-il.

\- Sois bravache autant qu'il te plaira, ricana Elomène. Tu n'es qu'un grain de poussière face à moi. Le jour où ta chance insolente tourne est celui-ci ! Oui, viens te frotter à moi. Je vais me faire un plaisir de te briser !

D'un geste presque négligent, Elomène tendit les mains devant elle, paumes tournées vers son adversaire, et projeta vers lui une vague d'énergie.

* * *

Albator frémit tout entier.

\- Ça a commencé ! Alérian est face à son destin…

\- Tu en es certain ? murmura Clio.

\- Oui. Et là je ne peux rien faire pour lui prêter assistance. C'est un combat qui me dépasse totalement et où je n'ai pas de place.

Résigné, le grand Pirate balafré se rassit.

* * *

Elomène hoqueta, se penchant en avant, à la limite du déséquilibre.

\- Cette frappe a fait ses preuves plus d'une fois. Elle aurait dû te réduire en cendres ! ?

\- J'ai aussi mes protections, siffla Alérian en songeant à son pendentif en forme de rose. Oui, ça va me protéger autant de temps que de nécessaire !

\- Continue de fanfaronner, moi j'ai toute l'éternité. Et pas besoin d'un Hochet pour moi afin de te mener au bout de tes années de vie ! Il me suffira de figer le temps dans cette salle, le temps continuant de s'écouler normalement en-dehors.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'aurai pas besoin de l'éternité pour en finir avec toi !

\- Tu l'as déjà dit !

Virevoltant, volant, bondissant, entre les projections qu'Elomène lui envoyait, Alérian s'efforça dans un premier temps d'échapper à son ennemie, priant de ne pas être touché et que la protection de sa mère continue de l'envelopper. Car il savait que la Souveraine Noire n'avait pas menti et quelques particules d'énergie seulement pouvaient lui faire un mal infini !

\- Sale petit moucheron, éructa Elomène en bavant littéralement de fureur, s'interrompant un instant dans ses attaques.

Alérian revint alors se poser au sol, tenant fermement le Hochet.

De sa main libre, fit s'ouvrir les petits clapets de la partie supérieure qu'il désignait toujours comme moulin à prières.

Et donnant une bonne impulsion, il fit tournoyer la tête du Hochet du Temps.

\- Maintenant, on va voir si une fois parvenue au bout d'une nouvelle ligne de vie tu vas encore réussir à te régénérer ! aboya le jeune homme dont les prunelles vert émeraude étincelaient.


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Poings sur les hanches, immense, ricanante, Elomène se pencha sur son adversaire qu'elle dominait de toute sa taille.

\- Fais tourner ton jouet autant qu'il te plaira, minable Humain. Tu sais pourtant parfaitement que je me régénère à chaque fin de cycle. On en revient toujours à la même vérité que tu refuses d'entendre : j'ai l'éternité et toi la bien courte vie de ton espèce ! Mais si ça t'amuse, vas-y, continue. J'ai tout mon temps, je te le rappelle encore une fois !

Imperturbable au milieu des tourbillons à présent produits par la Souveraine Noire, le pendentif scintillant comme jamais à son cou, Alérian fit tourner le moulinet du Hochet.

\- J'ai beau disposer de tout le temps possible, ça devient ennuyeux, soupira Elomène.

Elle composa alors une nouvelle frappe, sous forme de sphère d'énergie cette fois, monstrueuse pelote de filaments agités de soubresauts.

\- Allez, déguste celle-là si tu le peux, vermine !

Alérian eut une fugitive grimace.

« Là, ça se corse… ».

Un nouveau rire secoua Elomène.

\- Je le savais bien que dans le fond tu ne faisais absolument pas le poids !

Mais la satisfaction de la Souveraine Noire fut presque coupée nette à la vue des ailes du jeune homme. Non plus des ailes de libellule, mais d'immenses ailes majestueuses, aux plumes acérées comme des lames de rasoir bien qu'elles semblent de pur cristal, tout comme le Hochet !

\- Que… ? Comment as-tu fait ?

\- J'ai donné mon sang au Hochet. Je suis lié à lui. En m'attaquant, tu t'en prends à lui. Et lui aussi se défend ! A présent, il est temps d'en finir ! rugit Alérian. Te voilà au bout d'un nouveau cycle de vie !

Elomène éleva ses mains décharnées et couvertes de taches de vieillesse à hauteur de son image qu'elle savait tout aussi ridé, ainsi que son corps devenu presque squelettique sous son ample robe noire.

\- Oui, et je vais en entamer un nouveau. Envie de tout recommencer, pitoyable fantoche de guerrier ?

\- Non, c'est maintenant que tout s'arrête, gronda Alérian.

* * *

Avec soulagement et appréhension, Oshryn vit son commandant dépenaillé et trempé réapparaître sur la passerelle du _Starlight_.

\- Range-moi un peu ces ailes démesurées, elles sont dangereuses, tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un ! Et où est le Hochet du Temps ?

\- Tu peux me laisser souffler deux minutes ? haleta Alérian, à genoux d'épuisement, alors que son ami lui épongeait le visage et le cou.

\- Nous avons deux minutes ? s'inquiéta Oshryn, les yeux dirigés vers les écrans relayant les scans du Destroyer. Si tu l'as emporté sur Elomène ses Erguls ne peuvent que tenter de la venger !

\- Non, ils ont perdu leur Reine, ils sont dispersés, désorganisés, ils ne peuvent plus se rassembler. Et souviens-toi que la Ruche Originelle n'est plus. Ils vont donc devoir errer dans la mer d'étoiles et ce sont eux qui la teindront de leur sang !

\- Tu es sûr ? insista Oshryn. Tu as fini dans un état…

\- Elomène était un sacré morceau. J'étais programmé pour perdre. Sans mon pendentif et le Hochet j'aurais été épuisé après seulement quelques minutes d'affrontement, sans plus de forces pour tenir !

\- Mais tu as continué le combat ! poursuivit Oshryn en l'aidant à se relever, le soutenant jusqu'à son fauteuil, Beebop y attendant déjà avec un verre d'eau. Et alors, comment as-tu pu l'emporter sur une créature invincible et immortelle.

Alérian but d'un trait la moitié de son verre.

\- Elle m'avait donné la réponse à sa propre perte sans même le réaliser dès nos premiers propos ! ricana-t-il.

\- Comment cela ?

_ \- Continue de fanfaronner, moi j'ai toute l'éternité. Et pas besoin d'un Hochet pour moi afin de te mener au bout de tes années de vie ! Il me suffira de figer le temps dans cette salle, le temps continuant de s'écouler normalement en-dehors._

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas, murmura Oshryn, pas loin de se demander si son ami ne divaguait pas d'épuisement, après un trop rude combat alors qu'il avait juste fini d'être convalescent.

Alérian sourit.

\- C'est pourtant exactement ce que j'ai fait une fois qu'elle fut presque morte de vieillesse, avant qu'elle n'entame sa régénération ! J'ai refermé les petits portillons du moulinet du Hochet et j'ai arrêté le temps dans sa salle du trône ! Elle y est prisonnière !

Oshryn fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais, si je me souviens de ce que tu m'as rapporté, Maetel t'avait dit que le Hochet se remettait toujours en mouvement, un jour ou l'autre ! Tu as donc accompli ce prodige en vain, même si ce n'est que dans des décennies ou des siècles qu'Elomène doit se ranimer…

\- J'ai brisé le Hochet. Il ne fonctionnera plus jamais. Nous avons gagné. En le cassant, le Hochet m'a renvoyé ici, et je pense que nous sommes à nouveau bien concrets dans la mer d'étoiles !

\- Merci, Alérian !

\- En revanche…

\- Oui, Alie ?

\- En revanche la chaîne de mon pendentif s'est brisée. J'espère que ce n'est pas un funeste présage…


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Un ouragan en tenue rose et aux boucles d'un bleu azur avait fait irruption dans le bureau de l'amiral de la Flotte de la République Indépendante.

\- Warius !

\- Marina, quand il s'agit du boulot, je te saurais gré de quelques manières, nous en avons toujours convenu ainsi !

\- Les messages parviennent des poches de Résistance des univers qui étaient jusque-là encore sous la coupe des Erguls et la puissance des Drakkars ! jeta Marina sans relever la remarque de son époux. Ils sont en déroute, ils fuient dans le désordre le plus total, allant parfois jusqu'à se percuter. Pour une raison inconnue ils ont perdu toute organisation, toute cohésion ! Alérian ?

\- Je ne vois pas d'autre explication ! se réjouit Warius qui s'était levé de son bureau pour venir étreindre sa femme.

Warius se ressaisit néanmoins aussitôt.

\- Mais je n'y croirai qu'avec un message officiel… Et quand le gamin aura réapparu ! Oui, le commandant Rheindenbach me doit un rapport circonstancié et il a intérêt à ne pas se faire désirer trop longtemps !

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Marina.

\- Parce que sinon c'est moi qui accepterai la Médaille du Mérite qui lui est destinée !

* * *

Alérian s'étira dans son lit.

\- Bien dormi, la marmotte ?

\- Oui, un sommeil paisible, sans cauchemars comme ce fut trop souvent le cas ces dernières années… Oshryn, tu n'as pas des obligations au lieu de veiller sur mes songes ?

\- Toi, tu es charmant au réveil. Danéïre doit vraiment s'éclater !

\- Tu ne ressembles pas à ma Danéïre, s'amusa Alérian. Heureusement pour elle et tant mieux pour moi !

Le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou lissa un instant sa mèche blanche, avant de légèrement froncer les sourcils.

\- Un souci que tu aies attendu que j'émerge ?

\- Non : ton obligation plutôt ! Tu dois rapporter ce qui s'est passé durant ces trois derniers mois à un certain amiral !

\- Nos communications fonctionnent ?

\- Parfaitement !

\- Quel soulagement ! J'ai pris l'initiative de nous faire reprendre les coordonnées de Déa, maintenant que les repères galactographiques sont ceux de nos mondes concrets et non l'illusion d'un entre-monde !

\- Excellente idée. Je reprends mon service, j'arrive.

Alérian bondit hors du lit pour se précipiter vers sa salle de bain.

\- Alie, quand donc porteras-tu un pyjama ? Tu es une provocation ambulante !

Alérian rit avant que les portes de verre ne se referment derrière lui.

Oshryn passa la main dans ses boucles blondes.

\- Et après, c'est moi qu'on taxe de harceleur !

* * *

Inquiet, n'ayant jamais cru qu'à ce qu'il voyait, Albator était venu sur la passerelle de son cuirassé vert aux ailerons touchés de rouge, agrippant machinalement une des poignées de sa grande barre en bois.

\- Aucun doute sur tes infos, Toshiro ?

\- Pas le moindre, mon vieil ami ! Les Erguls sont comme des pions jetés à tous les vents galactiques, ils ne se contrôlent plus, ils ne sont plus une menace car ils ne constituent plus un essaim synchronisé. Les Drakkars seront à la merci de tous les cuirassés de Défense des mondes à nouveau libres !

\- C'est un miracle, souffla le grand Pirate balafré. Mais est-ce que mon petit garçon s'en est sorti ?

\- Aucune nouvelle à ce sujet, répondit l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_ après un long moment de silence réticent. Le _Starlight_ n'a toujours pas repris contact avec son état-major. Pas plus qu'il ne nous a envoyé de message.

\- Ca, ce n'est pas surprenant. Alérian ne me parlera plus jamais !

\- Albator, tu lui es venu en aide, tu lui as prouvé que tu étais là dans les pire et désespérés moments ! Il ne peut pas l'ignorer, l'oublier ! plaida Chalandra.

\- Alérian est mon seul rejeton, il a mon caractère de chiottes, c'est un fait établi de toutes générations ! Je lui ai fait mal, si mal…

\- Et lui autant sinon bien plus encore en retour ! siffla Clio. Il a été d'une cruauté infinie envers toi alors que rien ne pouvait effacer le passé et que tu le regrettais dès l'instant où tu l'as vu vous surprendre Chalandra et toi ! Ce gosse est têtu et plein de rancœurs parfois bien mal placées.

Albator ne put retenir l'ébauche d'un sourire.

\- Comme je disais : le caractère de cochon de la famille !

\- Albator, j'ai…

\- Une communication entrante, Toshy ? souffla le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Un message scriptural plutôt. Le commandant du _Starlight_ te prie de te rendre sur Déa, la planète-capitale de la République Indépendante.

\- Un écrit… Qu'est-ce que je disais…

\- Quels sont tes ordres, capitaine ? s'enquit Toshiro.

\- Cap sur Déa !

\- Je devrais peut-être rentrer sur Terre, ma présence… ? hasarda Chalandra.

\- Jamais ! Tu es là, tu restes !

\- J'espérais que tu le dises, mon amour !


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Aux pleurs, puis aux cris, Danéïre s'était redressée dans le lit.

\- Il t'a réveillé, tâche de te rendormir, Alie !

\- Hein…

\- Je vais lui donner à manger, juste le temps de préparer le demi biberon et la partie solide de son repas, murmura Danéïre.

Bien que les yeux pleins de sommeil, Alérian arrêta sa compagne.

\- Cela m'a trop manqué ! C'est à moi de le faire ! , contesta le jeune homme.

Danéïre rit en ramenant le drap sur elle.

\- Tu es un amour, Alie !

\- Je suis ton amour, rectifia-t-il. Dana, tu veux m'épouser ?

\- Et comment ! Oh oui !

\- Mais il faudra goinfrer notre fils le jour venu sinon il n'arrêtera pas de hurler !

\- Au lieu de discutailler, va lui préparer son petit repas !

Alérian sourit, sortit de la chambre et peu après il n'y eut plus que le silence dans l'appartement.

Et quand il revint dans la chambre, Danéïre s'était rendormie et il s'allongea auprès d'elle.

« Mon bonheur, mon complet bonheur ! Sauf si tu ne fais jamais tes nuits je te mets à l'adoption, mon fils ! ».

* * *

Leur bébé ayant avalé le petit pot qui composait son premier repas – du jour lumineux en tout cas – Alérian se hâta de finir ses œufs et sa viande, récupérant tous les légumes grillés de son assiette du bout de son pain.

\- Je l'emmène à l'état-major, le temps que tu remplisses tes formalités pour ton retour à bord. Tu… ?

\- Je viendrai le reprendre avant ta cérémonie de distinction, mon héros ! Ou plutôt Sokka, une fois ses mises à jour effectuées, car je ne voudrais la rater pour rien dans la vie

\- Dana, je n'ai fait que mon devoir !

La jeune femme au teint hâlé, à la crinière d'ébène et au regard d'un bleu de glace étreignit son compagnon.

\- Comme chacun de nous. Sauf que tu as mené à ce devoir à une hauteur surnaturelle exceptionnelle ! Tu as sauvé les univers, Alie, les mers d'étoiles ne seront plus teintes de sang !

\- Je n'ai jamais réalisé ce que je faisais, se défendit Alérian tout en faisant passer et passer le café.

\- Tu vas m'empoisonner avec ce café imbuvable ! Tu as accompli un nouveau miracle, mon amour. Et tu es à moi !

Alérian soupira.

\- La vie serait aussi simple que cela : toi, moi, notre bébé ?

\- Oui !

\- En ce cas, ça me va, se réjouit enfin entièrement et sans nulle plus d'appréhension le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou.

Danéïre effleura tendrement la mèche blanche.

\- Confions notre petit à Sokka le moment venu, ensuite allons à ton triomphe !

\- Non, avec tous ces morts, ces pertes, les mers maculées par tous les sangs des Résistants, ce ne sera jamais un jour agréable pour moi. Mais toi, moi, et le petit sommes là, je le répète, et je m'en réjouis !

\- Tu es sûr ? insista Danéïre une énième fois de plus depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé son compagnon.

\- J'ai tous mes bonheurs. Je ne peux en espérer plus, je l'ai saccagé de ma propre cruauté et intolérance ! Nous nous unirons, Dana, mais en très petit comité.

\- Je m'en fiche, si tu es là…

Danéïre se mordit légèrement la lèvre.

\- Il n'y a aucun espoir pour que ton…

\- Il vient pour faire aussi son rapport à la Pirate dans cette guerre, en aucun cas pour ma vie privée. Je suis le seul responsable. Dana, nous sommes trois, nous avons notre bonheur, quelque chose te manque – hormis une demeure vraiment à nous ?

Danéïre s'écarta un instant.

\- Dana ! hurla presqu'Alérian.

\- Alie, tu veux me faire un cadeau de mariage, que cela fasse partie de nos vœux, que nous construisions notre avenir là-dessus ?

\- Oui !

Là, ce fut autour d'Alérian de s'arracher aux bras de sa compagne, comprenant.

\- Alie ? tenta encore Danéïre.

\- Je vais faire face à mon père. Depuis le temps que j'attends ça en fait !

\- Alie, tu ne vas pas commettre le pire ? s'inquiété Danéïre.

\- Je ne sais pas… J'ignore quoi faire…

Danéïre arrangea l'uniforme de son époux, fermant chaque pression de son plastron, effaçant de la main chaque pli.

\- Va recevoir la plus haute médaille de la République, tu l'as méritée !

\- Merci…


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Au grand complet, l'état-major de la Flotte de la République Indépendante s'était réuni devant son amiral, en rangs, en parfait uniforme, la casquette sous le bras, le salut impeccable.

\- Aux ordres de la Flotte, pour l'honneur du meilleur de nous ! Nous sommes là, amiral, à vos ordres !

Warius rendit le salut à ses subordonnés les plus hauts gradés.

\- A présent, place à notre jeune fils héros : Alérian Rheindenbach Von Rudelheim !

Alérian se dirigea vers son amiral, mit un genou à terre, déposant devant lui sa casquette.

\- A vos ordres, amiral.

\- Et à vous tous mes respects, commandant Rheindenbach. A vos l'estime de toute ma République !

\- Tu connais mon nom complet, murmura Alérian.

\- J'ai mes sources, même que cela fait des années ! Sois honoré, commandant Rheindenbach – cette Médaille du Mérite est la plus haute récompense, tu en es digne !

\- Merci, mon amiral…

Alérian se releva et Warius l'étreignit de toutes ses forces.

\- Que vas-tu faire, Alie ? chuchota-t-il.

\- Tu as un remède anti-pleurs de bébé, ça m'arrangerait ? murmura en retour Alérian.

\- Non, c'est ton boulot, petit papa !

\- Décidément, je n'ai que des chances dans la vie…

Après les saluts des autres gradés, l'hymne national, Alérian avait quitté la salle d'apparat de son état-major.

* * *

De retour dans son bureau, sans surprise, Warius y avait vu l'ombre d'un grand Pirate balafré qui n'était par ailleurs annoncé nulle part !

\- Albator !

\- Mon petit est un héros vraiment légendaire ! Ses exploits seront irréfutables, contrairement à mes actes de Pirate. Je suis tellement fier de lui !

\- Mais tu n'étais pas à la cérémonie ! Je t'avais confié des pass !

\- Comme si je pouvais être là… C'est le triomphe d'Alie, sa récompense ! Il a tellement mérité cette Médaille !

\- Et toi aussi ! rugit soudain Warius en venant étreindre les épaules de son meilleur ami.

\- Warius…

\- Albator, tu es le père du héros !

\- Et je lui ai fait un mal impardonnable…

\- Oui, aussi. Mais à présent, hors des évanouissements de vos tentatives de suicide, vous avez à vraiment vous parler ! Tu es prêt ?

\- Non…

\- Lui pas plus, ça tombe bien ! Je te conduis à mon ranch. Monte dans mon tout-terrain Albator, je t'emmène auprès de ton fils !

\- Merci, Warius…

* * *

Alérian remonta la légère douce et chaude couverture sur le petit corps potelé de son fils.

\- Dana, ce gamin est déjà aussi gras que…

\- Ce petit a l'appétit de son papa ! rit Danéïre. Tu as vu toutes les photos que ton Tuteur Mulien t'a fait suivre : tu étais dodu au possible à l'âge de notre petit !

\- Et même plus, rit franchement Alérian. Je suis né malingre et avec peu d'espoirs de vie, mais ma mère m'a donné le peu de lait qu'elle avait, Mulien m'a emmené et j'ai eu tous les biberons de lait concentré que je pouvais espérer, pas trop, juste le temps de retrouver un poids acceptable.

\- Bref, comme je disais : un fou du sucre !

\- Et je l'aime ainsi !

Danéïre caressa doucement le bras de son compagnon.

\- Toutes plaisanteries mises à part, vous êtes parfaits, Alie et notre petit ! Je vous aime.

Revenue au lit, la jeune femme s'allongea.

\- A quoi donc peux-tu rêver, Alie ?

* * *

Face à son père, Alérian rugit, ravi, furieux, le moment tant redouté arrivé.

\- Tu as eu l'outrecuidance de te ramener, vieux fou ! ?

\- Tu m'as appelé !

\- Et tu y as cru ? Que tu es éreinté vieux Pirate !

\- Non, je t'aime, mon fils !

\- Mauvais calcul !

Et tirant son cosmogun, Alérian tira sur son père.


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

\- Un cosmogun non chargé, tu es sadique !

\- Je suis le fils de mon père !

\- Merci, je ne me suis jamais comporté à ce point… Du moins je n'en ai pas le souvenir. Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse…

\- Si seulement c'était ta seule raison !

\- Tu vas encore me balancer ton poing dans la gueule ? Tu pourrais. Là encore je ne riposterai pas plus que l'autre fois, et je partirai vraiment à jamais !

Alérian rit.

\- Pauvre cloche, tu me prends encore pour pire encore que toi !

\- Mais…

S'étant retiré un moment, Alérian revient avec un bébé qui s'agitait, le colla sans autre forme de procès entre les bras de son père.

\- Prends donc un coup de vieux, voici ton petit-fils, papy !

Un long moment, avec un plaisir infini Alérian vit son père bercer le tout petit..

\- Et comment s'appelle-t-il ? souffla Albator, ravi, angoissé et impressionné par le premier bébé qu'il tenait entre ses bras !

\- Alden !

\- Alden…

\- Bien sûr, mon papa. Le premier garçon ne pouvait qu'avoir un prénom en « al ». Je le devais, je n'ai pas commis l'outrage de m'y dérober !

\- Merci, Alie. Mais…

\- Je ne suis qu'une tête de bourrique qui profère des allégations de débile, ça te va ? Je me suis comporté comme le dernier des crétins. Je ne pourrai pas effacer ces mois d'égarement. Heureusement, il nous reste toute la vie. Enfin, si tu veux bien m'accorder ton pardon, si tu peux faire preuve de plus de cœur que moi ?

\- Alie…

\- Papa… Je…

Mais avant que le jeune homme ne puisse dire plus son père l'avait étreint à l'en étouffer, de tout son amour.

* * *

\- Il va te falloir une maison, Alie, à moins que…

Alérian sourit à Warius.

\- Non, jamais plus aucune demande de naturalisation, je suis désolé, je suis le fils de mon père et je n'appartiens donc de la Terre ! Je ne m'installerai jamais dans la République.

\- Comme si je l'avais jamais ignoré. Je peux te l'avouer maintenant, j'avais bloqué l'interminable procédure !

\- Merci.

\- Je suis tellement soulagé que ton père et toi vous vous soyez retrouvés !

Alérian eut un gloussement presque involontaire.

\- Warius, tu es notre ami à tous les deux. Je l'avais appelé sans vraiment y croire. Il est là ! Il est bien meilleur que moi !

Et ouvrant une porte latérale de son bureau, Warius se retira, laissant les balafrés face à face, Chalandra et Clio légèrement en retrait.

* * *

Alérian se tourna vers son père et Chalandra.

\- Dites donc vous deux, vous allez quand même bien lui faire un oncle ou une tante à ce petit ? ! lança-t-il.

Albator s'étrangla.

\- Tu es sérieux ? Tu sais ce que cela implique entre Chalandra et moi ?

\- Oui, je crois que je peux deviner ! gloussa le jeune homme. Quant à toi, papa, si tu ne me prends pas comme témoin à ton mariage, je te trucide !

\- A une seule condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu seras mon témoin si je suis le tien. Et toi et moi nous convolerons avec la femme de notre vie le même jour ! Ca te va ?

Après un long moment, les prunelles vert émeraude s'illuminèrent d'un paisible bonheur.

\- Je ne l'espérais pas. Voilà un autre magnifique cadeau de la vie. Un présent que je ne peux refuser !

\- Merci, Alie.

\- Merci à toi, mon papa !

Et les deux balafrés tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour sceller une totale et éternelle réconciliation.

A quelques pas de distance, Clio et Chlandra en pleurèrent de bonheur.

\- Mes amis ne peuvent être heureux qu'ensemble, murmura la Jurassienne. Tous mes amis.

\- Jusque-là en effet, je ne l'avais pas réalisé.

\- Tous mes vœux de bonheur, Chalandra !

\- Merci !


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Avec leur fils, Alérian et Danéïre s'étaient rendus au ranch des Zéros pour une de leurs dernières journées dans la République Indépendante.

\- Mais pourquoi donc as-tu fait mine de tirer sur ton père ? questionna Warius. Il aurait pu te flinguer en retour – il est bien plus rapide que toi et moi !

\- Justement, c'était un test, rétorqua paisiblement le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou.

\- Givré. Ces balafrés sont simplement fous à lier ! commenta encore Warius. Ne me dis pas que tu voulais évaluer à quel point ton père pouvait t'aimer pour ne pas riposter avec sa virtuosité habituelle ?

\- Exactement ! confirma à nouveau Alérian.

\- Mais ton père n'a jamais cessé de faire démonstration de l'étendue de son affection pour toi ! protesta le maître des lieux.

\- Je sais, soupira alors le jeune homme. Je l'ai soumis à bien rudes épreuves avec mes ressentiments, mes griefs devenus disproportionnés. J'ai refusé de voir qu'il avait droit au bonheur, que c'était lui que Chalandra avait choisi ! Je n'ai égoïstement songé qu'à moi… J'ai été détestable !

\- Oui.

\- Et bien qu'il ait partagé mes visions, il fallait que j'aie la confirmation, en face à face, qu'il était possible de se rabibocher, qu'il me pardonne, qu'il accepte mes excuses… J'ai eu l'immense chance qu'il m'absolve !

\- Je n'en démordrai pas : lui comme toi êtes tarés !

\- C'est vrai !

Et Alérian éclata de rire.

* * *

Les discussions, plus agréables cette fois, s'étaient poursuivies durant le buffet froid dressé dans la serre grande ouverte sur le parc.

\- Célébrer ce double mariage à Heiligenstadt, c'est vraiment possible ? insista Marina.

\- La région est couverte par l'un des satellites météorologiques ayant ramené le climat à la normale. Nous sommes privilégiés, dans une véritable bulle. Et quelques mois auront suffi à la nature pour reprendre ses droits, avec quelques millions d'eau pompée directement dans les nappes phréatiques pour recréer le lac et les rivières. Il a juste fallu de sérieux nettoyages extérieurs et intérieurs aux bâtiments. Tuteurs Mulien et Lhora nous accueilleront une fois de plus chez eux pour la durée du séjour.

\- Et ensuite ? s'enquit Warius. Quels sont vos projets. Enfin, pour ton père et Chalandra j'imagine qu'ils repartiront dans la mer d'étoiles ?

\- Papa va enfin recruter son équipage, réembaucher quelques anciens au passage.

\- Et toi ? poursuivit Warius. Tes attaches sont sur Terre, mais le _Starlight_ est ici ! Comment vas-tu résoudre ce petit problème ?

\- La Terre n'est qu'une toute petite planète, perdue dans la mer d'étoiles. Elle est précieuse au possible à mon cœur, j'y ai poussé mes premiers cris, j'y ai fait mes premiers pas, j'y ai reçu tout l'amour de mes Tuteurs qui ne m'ont jamais rien caché de mes parents. Mais elle est dans mon cœur justement, je ne la perdrai jamais. Et c'est l'appel de la liberté que mes parents ont mis en moi qui a pris l'ascendant bien avant que je ne le réalise, quand j'ai quitté Heiligenstadt pour finir par m'embarquer clandestinement sur ton _Karyu_. Et ici j'ai trouvé une autre famille, la mienne au plus proche encore. Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision définitive. Dana et moi avons encore à en parler. Mais le _Starlight_ est une autre partie de nous deux encore, bien qu'à présent il y a Alden qui réclame toute son attention.

Alérian esquissa un sourire.

\- Et puis, en me fixant éventuellement sur ta planète, Warius, mon père saura toujours où me trouver ! Lui et moi savons que nous nous retrouverons toujours quelque part dans la mer d'étoiles ! Mes nouvelles ailes font de moi un être qui ne sera plus jamais vraiment de la Terre ou de Déa. Je suis juste moi, un citoyen des univers et je sais que j'y aurai toujours ma place !

\- Voilà de bien belles paroles, Alie, fit Warius. Bien sages pour quelqu'un qui n'a même pas encore fêté ses vingt et un an !

\- J'ai été obligée de grandir vite, rappela le jeune homme en secouant ses boucles d'acajou.

\- Je suis très fier de t'avoir enrôlé sous la bannière de ma République. Pourtant, comme tu viens de l'énoncer, tu es un électron qui sera toujours libre ! Alors suis ton petit bonhomme de chemin. Il te ramènera toujours à tes ancrages, qu'ils soient concrets ou dans ton cœur.

Alérian tira la longue chaîne qui retenait désormais son pendentif en forme de rose.

\- Et c'est lui qui le protège désormais en reposant juste à sa hauteur.

\- Tout est bien qui finit bien, conclut Warius. Les grillades sont bien saignantes et Marina vient de ramener des salades. Le repas est loin d'être fini.

\- Mais, j'espère bien !


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

En apercevant le cuirassé vert battant pavillon Pirate et du Destroyer affichant pavillon de la République Indépendante, qui s'arrimaient à l'un des quais de la station spatiale abritant son flambant neuf Metal Bloody Saloon tout juste inauguré, Bobsdqildjavlb frotta l'une contre l'autre ses quatre paires d'énormes pognes.

\- Il y avait tellement longtemps, je commençais à désespérer…

Alérian et son père échangèrent un regard avant de le reporter vers leur hôte.

\- Un mini _MBS_ rien que pour nous ? !

\- J'ai trouvé que c'était préférable, plus prudent aussi, expliqua Bob en agitant ses défenses en une mimique qui se voulait amicale. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus dangereux : pour un Pirate de sympathiser avec un Militaire, ou inversement ! ? Dans cette annexe du _MBS_¸ vous serez totalement tranquilles.

\- Dommage, l'idée d'une rixe possible avec tes clients ou autres chasseurs de prime ne m'a jamais déplu, remarqua Albator.

\- Contrariant personnage ! s'amusa l'Octodian en passant derrière le comptoir pour les servir. Mais vous souriez tous les deux, rien n'aurait su me faire plus plaisir car ces dernières années ont dû être tout sauf drôles…

\- C'est peu de le dire, reconnut Alérian.

\- J'ai déjà fait préparer un nombre conséquent de caisses de red bourbon car j'imagine que vos réserves sont au plus bas, voire épuisées ?

\- Il y en a pour moi ? interrogea Alérian.

\- Bien sûr. L'usage de l'alcool n'est pas interdit sur ton Destroyer, bien que strictement réglementé ! En revanche, il y a bien plus pour ton père qui a une bouche Jurassienne à nourrir !

Le grand Pirate balafré eut un petit rire.

\- Crois-moi, Bob, ma Chalandra ne rechigne pas à savourer les godets de ton red bourbon !

\- Voilà une Humaine selon mon cœur, se réjouit l'Octodian. Pourquoi ne t'a-t-elle pas accompagné ici ? s'étonna-t-il ensuite. Je lui fais peur ?

\- Elle est un peu souffrante. Comme tu as dit, Bob, les derniers temps ont été éprouvants, elle en subit le contrecoup.

\- Nos mariages auront lieu en petit comité, dans la propriété privée de mes Tuteurs. Mais si tu es dans le coin, tu seras le bienvenu ! proposa Alérian.

\- Invité, je me ferai un honneur d'être là !

Et aux sourires heureux des deux balafrés, Bob se sentit tout ragaillardi !

* * *

Quittant son poste, Oshryn se dirigea vers le poste surélevé où se tenait son commandant.

\- Nous serons bientôt en approche de la Terre. J'ai eu la confirmation que Danéïre et Alden avaient quitté Déa en navette intergalactique et qu'ils arriveraient la veille du mariage, ce qui te laisse le temps de finaliser les détails. Et je suis infiniment honoré qu'elle m'ait choisi pour témoin.

\- Dommage que mon père ait été plus rapide, et m'ait pris par surprise aussi, sinon c'était toi le premier sur ma liste ! avoua Alérian.

\- Je m'en doutais, mais je n'aurais jamais voulu te forcer la main, sourit le blond second du Destroyer. Et cela me fait beaucoup plaisir que ce soit ton père !

\- Merci. Je craignais de te froisser…

\- Jamais !

Alérian se leva, les sondes automatiques précédant la route du _Starlight_ renvoyant les images de la Terre sur le grand écran de la passerelle.

Bien que des ombres rouges la parsèment encore, le bleu si familier avait repris la prédominance à la surface de la planète.

\- Quel bonheur de voir ça, murmura Alérian.

\- J'en suis très heureux pour toi, fit Oshryn. Ta planète aussi est sauve. Tu as sauvé tes chez toi : la Terre et Déa !

\- Je n'étais pas tout seul.

Oshryn approuva de la tête avant de reprendre :

\- Nous avons tous délivré nos foyers. Rien n'a pu nous arrêter ou briser nos alliances. Erguls ou autres n'ont qu'à bien se tenir car nous ne cesserons jamais de nous battre pour nos convictions et protéger ceux qui ne peuvent se défendre.

\- Tu vas me réciter tout le manuel de l'Académie ? s'amusa Alérian.

\- Je prends ton relais de grand justicier puisque tu es soudain bien peu bavard ! se défendit Oshryn. Vous n'êtes jamais là où on vous attend, les balafrés. Finalement, en dépit des apparences, vous êtes tout sauf prévisible !

\- Le secret de nos succès, tenta de persifler son ami à la crinière d'acajou. Mais nous y avons laissé tant de plumes…

\- Ne sois pas chagrin pour le passé, Alie ! jeta rapidement Oshryn. Ce sont les plus beaux jours de ta vie qui t'attendent !

\- Oui, tu as raison, approuva Alérian en se détendant.


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

Un long moment, Alérian fixa le gant de sa main droite qu'il tenait encore de la gauche.

\- Alie ?

\- Ca me rappelle l'abordage du _Starlight_ par les prétendus blessés de l'_Arcadia_, tous des clones. J'y avais laissé la main avec laquelle j'étais venu au monde… Et cette main est pourtant là, remplissant son office, une parfaite réplique…

\- Après toutes ces années, tu ne t'y fais pas ? glissa son père.

\- « toutes » ça fait à peine trois ans ! Je ne sais ce qui aurait été le mieux : la perdre totalement où cette greffe…

\- Il n'y avait pas de bonne option, murmura Albator. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas plus agréable pour moi de me dire que mon œil droit ne reverra jamais la lumière du jour.

Le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou eut un soupir.

\- Tu as raison. Je n'avais à nouveau réfléchi et réagi qu'égoïstement…

\- Tu es encore tellement jeune, mon grand garçon ! Et puis, je suis ton père, je te pardonnerai toujours tout !

Alérian esquissa une grimace.

\- Oui, il n'y a que moi qui suis lent à la détente et qui m'enferre dans les griefs…

\- Pas de pensée morose en ce jour. Allez, finis de te préparer, nous avons à découvrir les robes de mariée de nos promises !

\- Merci, papa.

* * *

Warius et Marina ayant quitté l'hôtel où ils séjournaient, Bob sorti de sa navette posée sur l'aire régionale réservée aux itinérants intergalactiques, tous avaient rejoint la propriété de Lorha et Mulien Chormel.

Le domaine était plus en reconstruction qu'il n'en avait transparu dans les échanges entre l'ancien Sénateur et son pupille : les bâtiments de la villa endommagés par les intempéries climatiques certaines parties encore inhabitables, le parc presque entièrement roussi encore, même si des plaques de verdure et de nouvelles feuilles promettaient un lent renouveau – à l'image de toute la région d'Heiligenstadt, qui pourtant était en bien meilleur état que bien des galactopoles à la surface de la Terre.

Mais pour l'événement du jour, le cadre importait moins que la présence des invités chers au cœur des deux couples.

Ayant « obligé » son père à le prendre pour témoin, cela avait donc été Albator et Chalandra en robe couleur d'or qui s'étaient présentés les premiers devant la Prêtresse officiant pour la cérémonie.

Ensuite cela avait été au tour d'Alérian et de Danéïre en fourreau couleur pétale de rose de se glisser la bague au doigt, d'avoir les mains unies par le ruban sacré avant de recevoir la bénédiction nuptiale.

Présent, Alden avait cependant été rapidement emmené par la Mécanoïde nounou, pour son repas et sa sieste.

Les jeunes mariés et leurs invités rentrèrent pour leur part dans le grand salon pour les rafraîchissements et le buffet.

* * *

Coupes de champagne aux mains, Albator s'approcha de Warius, lui en tendit une, alors que les quatre Mécanoïdes du personnel finissaient d'installer les tables pour le déjeuner.

\- As-tu déjà une idée de à quoi tu vas employer mon rejeton terrible, amiral ?

\- Et toi tu penses à cela en un pareil jour ? s'étrangla Warius.

\- Je suis un Pirate avant tout, j'ai à me projeter dans l'avenir.

\- Et j'imagine aussi que la voie Militaire d'Alie ne te sied pas entièrement ? ajouta doucement l'officier suprême de la Flotte de la République Indépendante.

\- Tu as fait au mieux quand je t'ai confié mon fils. Dans la famille, nous avons toujours eu soit Militaire, politicien voire autre chef d'entreprise, et un nombre conséquent de hors-la-loi également ! Même dans l'urgence de la lutte contre les Drakkars des Erguls, Alérian a toujours été libre de ses choix. Et là encore il a décidé de suivre cette voie. Cela ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter pour lui !

\- Sacré papa poule ! Quant à ta question, pour le futur immédiat la routine. Ensuite j'aviserai en fonction des événements.

\- Tu peux lui accorder quelques jours supplémentaires après sa lune de miel ? J'aimerais que lui et moi repassions par le Sanctuaire de Lumiane afin d'avoir également sa bénédiction ?

\- La paix revient, je peux laisser le _Starlight_ aux libres envies de son commandant !

\- Merci, Warius.

Et les deux amis trinquèrent joyeusement.


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Au dock orbital, Albator émit un petit sifflement amusé.

\- Décidément, tu ne te refuses rien, amiral ! Le _Karyu_ pour tes caprices de déplacements privés ! ?

\- Je suis amiral, Pirate, je fais donc ce que je veux ! rit Warius. Plus sérieusement, mon bon vieux _Karyu_ est entièrement automatisé, ma limousine intergalactique, en effet ! J'ai mis l'immortel Machinar au service du _Starlight_ de ton fils. Mes autres membres d'équipage ont soit été réaffectés, soit mis à une retraite bien méritée et repartis vers ce qui pouvait leur tenir lieu de foyer – et aux dernières nouvelles ils sont heureux et c'est tout ce qui m'importe !

Warius fronça très légèrement les sourcils, venant poser une main amicale sur l'épaule de son ami borgne et balafré.

\- Tu t'inquiètes toujours pour Alie !

\- Bien sûr. Je sais que tu veilles avec un soin particulier sur lui, au risque de bien des jalousies au sein même de ton état-major et de ta Flotte, mais ce traitement de faveur à peine dissimulé est une épée à double tranchant… Et après les ennemis extérieurs, je redoute les adversaires intestins…

\- Tu te mets à parler comme un livre, vieux Pirate, glissa avec Warius avec un clin d'œil pour ôter toute ironie véritable à son propos.

\- Warius, je sais que ton lointain parent de Tritter a achevé ma Maya, tout comme je sais que tu n'ignores pas que je descends des derniers Kaiser de ce pays. Je suis donc bien plus cultivé que ne doit le penser la totalité de ceux qui ne me jugent qu'en regard de mon drapeau noir, toi tu me critiques et tu m'acceptes pour toutes ces contradictions en moi – de mon fait et surtout de mes ancêtres bien qu'à certains yeux ils aient commis bien des atrocités, et personnellement je ne pourrai jamais plus me revendiquer de cette ascendance ! Je suis juste un Pirate et j'en suis fier !

\- Et Alérian est ton unique descendant.

Albator se racla la gorge.

\- Tu as raison, Warius. Alie a droit à tout ce passé dont ses Tuteurs ne pouvaient avoir connaissance et donc lui apprendre… Mais quelle importance, vraiment ? Mais il n'est pas en demande, il a besoin de retrouver l'insouciance de son âge, il n'a déjà connu que trop d'épreuves.

Warius s'inquiéta soudain bien plus, de l'appréhension bien plus profonde qu'il ne l'avait jamais ressentie.

\- Et mon alter ego Illumidas, des nouvelles ? Mes agents de renseignements font chou blanc…

\- Idem de mon côté, reconnut le grand Pirate balafré. Yattaran et Rei investiguent en attendant que j'aille les récupérer au Marché de Torguèse, mais ils n'ont toujours rien découvert. Pourtant l'amirale Illumidas n'a certainement pas dit son dernier mot. Elle et les Erguls étaient alliés de circonstance, prêts à se trahir à la première occasion, mais ils l'appuyaient de leurs Drakkars. Là, elle va devoir réviser ses plans. Mais elle repointera un jour le bout de ses talons aiguilles, c'est une certitude !

\- Tu ne seras jamais à court d'ennemis, soupira Warius.

\- Et toi, tu es un amiral de trente ans, tu mènes les combats à ta façon. Nous nous reverrons donc de temps en temps !

\- Avec plaisir ! Nous repartons donc tous les trois dans la mer d'étoiles. Les Chormel ont offert une maison à Alérian et Danéïre – au nom du Reichstag, pour services rendus - mais c'est surtout leur penthouse qui les attend à Déa. Tâche de passer les voir entre deux pérégrinations insatiable baroudeur ! ?

\- Ils peuvent y compter, sourit Albator avec une tendresse inhabituelle sur le visage. Alie a peut-être fondé sa famille, mais quelque part c'est à moi qu'il en a donné une, la plus merveilleuse qui soit !

\- Ton fils est un être rare et exceptionnel. Je l'aime plus que jamais comme un petit frère de cœur !

\- Il a eu beaucoup de chance de t'avoir, depuis son embarquement clandestin. Je ne te saurai jamais assez gré pour sa protection durant toutes ces années. Merci, mon meilleur ami ! Si je n'avais été si pressé, un jour, je ne t'aurais pas laissé seul dans les décombres de l'observatoire de tes grands-parents… et nous n'aurions pas perdu tout ce temps à nous connaître !

\- Non, je pense au contraire que tout vient quand c'est nécessaire, sourit Warius en échangeant une solide poignée de main avec le grand Pirate balafré.

\- A présent, repartons ! conclut Albator en tournant les talons dans le battement de son ample cape noire doublée de rouge.

* * *

Côte à côte, frémissants de puissance encore contenue, trois des plus redoutables cuirassés de la mer d'étoiles s'apprêtaient à leur nouvel envol.

Sur les passerelles respectives, leurs maîtres étaient également parés.

Et sans s'être concertés, ils jetèrent en cœur l'ordre légendaire.

\- _Arcadia_ en avant !

\- _Karyu_ en avant !

\- _Starlight_ en avant !

FIN


End file.
